Existence
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: [AU] Warning: Kuroko's personalities in this FF may differ from anime and manga.


**Based on a true story that happens to me…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kuroko no Basuke franchise. **

* * *

**Existence**

_(Kuroko's POV)_

I know I don't really exist. I mean, there's no me inside my friends' eyes. When Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Momoi-san are happily chatting about their slice of life, I just sit there in another side, writing my fan fictions or doing my homework. Sometimes they're planning to go somewhere without inviting me. But I don't mind. To them, I don't exist.

Sometimes when I join their group, I will listen what they are saying. When I heard someone who's saying that the group is going to somewhere like Tokyo or even Hokkaido, I just say a few words like "You forgot to invite me". Then Midorima-kun turns his around and finds me standing beside them and attempts to invite me. I reject.

Really. I entered Teiko years ago and I'm trying to make friends. But I managed to get myself some new friends. Including the group. But now… meh, not really friends.

Today, I really cannot stand about my inexistence anymore. I decided to make a simple prank on someone… I just made a light push at the end of Akashi-kun's bottle while he was drinking. I ran. Like a kid. When Akashi-kun realized it, I ran away. Then, I walked around during recess and found myself with Aomine-kun.

"Tetsu, why are you pranking Akashi?" he asked. But, I didn't reply. He walked away, leaving me, alone.

And the recess was over. I walked slowly towards my class.

"TETSU-KUN!" It was Momoi-san's voice. I looked at her. Yup, I do exist now.

"Why are you making this childish prank? You see, Sei-chan's mouth is bleeding right now! And did you know that you did the prank without thinking about it?"

I was shocked. I walked away from Momoi-san and leaned myself against the classroom wall. Now I really exist, I thought, but I proved it in an annoying way. I was being speechless. Moments later, I walked towards Momoi-san and said, "Momoi-san, you can scold me if you want."

"Humph," she said, "I'm too lazy to scold you." Then she continued her homework.

The next class was Japanese language class. I had no mood of studying because of the prank I made. I just want to prove my existence because Akashi-kun and the others are ignoring me. I know my attitude very well… I mean, my personalities are obstacles to me to get some new friends. Unlike me, the group consists of friendly guys and girl, so they can get friends easily. I felt guilty. I thought Akashi-kun would hate me because of the prank. To them, I'm really an annoying person.

And the class was over. I packed my bag up and carried it behind me. I turned my body around and found out that the group already packed their bags and left the class. Except Akashi-kun; he was still putting his books into his bag. I grabbed his pencil case and handed it to him. Instead, he took it and left it on the table.

Great. He still hates me, doesn't he?

I lent my right hand to him, attempting to say sorry.

"Akashi-kun," I opened my mouth, "gomen for the prank I made."

He then placed his hand on mine. We shook our hands.

"Daijoubu desuka?" I showed my concern. He shook his head.

From that moment, I made a huge relief. I then walked out from the classroom and unconsciously stood beside Kise-kun. Kise-kun was having conversation with Aomine-kun.

"So, what happened to Kuroko-cchi and Akashi-cchi?" said Kise.

"Well Akashi and Tetsu are still inside the classroom, I think," Aomine finished his sentence when I was spotted, "Tetsu…"

I replied Aomine-kun with a smile before I walked away. I remembered that the group was bypassing me. The friends were having nice conversation while I was sinking inside the crowd.

I'm still invisible to them, after all.

* * *

_(Epilogue)_

"Oi Tetsuya, what are you doing here?"

"Otosan… I'm typing…"

"Why?"

"Well… I want to upload my story to FF so anyone can read, favorite and review my story."

Done typing. I upload it with the title "Existence".

"Onegai…" I pray right after the story is uploaded.


End file.
